


Just For Tonight

by marybethsjournal



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marybethsjournal/pseuds/marybethsjournal
Summary: Abigail makes a promise to join when he’s injured in Colter; John is determined she make good on said promise.
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston
Kudos: 2





	Just For Tonight

“Shit, woman, if you need a place to sit, come here”  
Abigail had been mortified when she heard John say this in the Colter cabin in front of the whole gang when she had been complaining about not having a place to sit. She had scolded him profusely at the time, telling him how that was only their business, not the whole gang’s, and that he was far too weak to even be thinking about that. John had just been devoured by wolves and now he was trying to have her ride his face? That man was relentless.  
Later the same night however, when everyone had long since gone to bed and she was checking on John one less time before laying down with Jack to finally get some much needed rest, John grabbed her hand.  
“When I heal we can do it, though right?” he asked, gently running his hand over her. A rare moment of pure affection.  
“What are you talking about you silly man?” she responded, having forgotten all about earlier.”  
“You’ll let me appreciate you, like I said earlier. I know we don’t do that much anymore, but it’s the least I can do, with you nursing me back to my dumb, ugly self.”  
Abigail hesitated before uttering a quiet, “Okay. Once you get better.” Before letting go of his hand and going off to bed.  
Abigail was sure John didn’t remember that now. She didn’t think he’d remember much of Colter at all. His brains had been half eaten, after all. And even despite that, now that they were setting up camp at Horseshoe Overlook, both of them were real busy. John had better things to do than any funny business than her, especially funny business that put her first. A part of her wanted all this will we, won’t we bullshit to end for good, but part of her wanted him to pull her into his tent and rock her world. She didn’t suppose that she could be blamed for this, she had a Hell of a looker, despite what John said of himself.  
She couldn’t think much about John and having her world rocked, however, because Jack was running around asking everyone questions when they were just trying to set up camp. She walked up to where her son was, asking yet another invasive question.  
“Why do you cry all the time?” Jack asked Molly innocently.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Molly retorted, visibly uncomfortable.  
“No I heard-” Abigail grabbed Jack’s shirt before he could cause anymore damage to Molly’s mood.  
“Where are we going,?” “Let go of my shirt, mama.” Jack, not getting the hint, kept babbling on.   
“Jack Marston,” she started in a stern voice when they were out of earshot, “What did I tell thoughts in your head?”  
Jack thought long and hard for a moment before responding with an air of uncertainty, “That some thoughts are Jack-only thoughts?”  
Abigail nodded. “Yes. And when you have a question about someone, how about you ask Mama the question first, okay?”  
“Okay Mama!” Jack affirmed.  
“You play right here, okay? Mama and Aunt Tilly are gonna set us and Pa places to sleep. I’m gonna find your toys somewhere in all this mess too and I’ll bring them back to you.”  
Jack nodded and after ordering him to behave himself, Abigail began helping Tilly to pitch John’s tent. She grumbled a little when reflecting on the fact that she and Jack’s tent hadn’t been saved but John’s had. A cruel world they lived in. She pushed the thought aside. The mood in the camp was tense enough, what with all the lives they had lost. She didn’t want to add her dumb complaints into the mix  
The whole camp worked until sundown to get the large clearing to start to resemble a place they could call home. Not as glamorous as the Blackwater setup, but it would do just fine. The camp was something to be proud of for the gang. They had all worked together for what they had and that, in of itself, was a beautiful thing.  
Abigail had just sung Jack to sleep and was walking over to talk to Sadie (she wanted to make sure the poor woman was alright) when John stopped her outside of his tent.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” John blocked her path.  
“Leave me alone, John.” she tried to push passed him but John, having other ideas, held her in place and tutted her.  
“Don’t talk to me like that. Come here, we had a deal.” he gestured towards his tent.  
“You remember that?” Of course Abigail knew what he was referring too, she had thought about it on and off again all day today. She was just surprised that he remembered and was serious about this.  
“‘Course. You changed your mind, huh? And I’m the one that breaks promises.” John teased her, his tongue dripping with sarcasm.  
God, this man knew how to make her blood boil. “I keep my promises, John Marston. Come on then.” Abigail dragged him into the tent.  
Abigail turned around to see John wearing the goofiest grin, as if he had won. She wanted to wipe that grin off his face immediately.  
“What are you waiting for? Lie down. Now.” Abigail told him sternly, hands on her hips.  
John chucked at her tone, amused that she was trying to boss him around. He began to unbuckle his belt but Abigail promptly stopped him.  
“What do you think you’re doing, Marston? Don’t think having a lady riding your face requires that.”  
“I-” John was speechless at Abigail’s assertiveness. He did what she said and lied down on the cot, a little unsure of himself. What had he got himself into?  
“You are a piece of work, you know that? You invite me to come sit on your face and then try to pull your dick out. That’s not gonna fly anymore. Someone’s gonna need to teach you how to be a gentleman.” Abigail scolded as she dropped her skirt and bloomers to the floor.  
John, still unsure of himself but not dropping his cockiness act, responded, “By all means, darling, go ahead and show me.”  
Abigail sure was glad she was about to make him shut up. She walked over to the cot and swung her legs over either side, sinking herself down on top of his waiting mouth. It had been a while since he had eaten her out, she wondered if he was as good as she remembered him being, or if she had simply been a young girl blinded by love at the time.  
She got her answer almost immediately. The man annoyed her to no end, but she had to admit that he knew how to use his tongue.  
“Fuck, John.” she moaned involuntarily when he licked a line down her cunt hungrily.  
“I am a gentleman then, yeah?” He smiled beneath her, stopping momentarily.  
“Shut your mouth already.” she grinded herself on his face to make him.  
This time he finally took the hint and focused all his attention on her, not on talking. He spent most of his time running his tongue along her folds, focusing on the areas where she gave the most audible response to. Abigail was trying to keep up her domination act but couldn’t help but praise her man. “Good boy” “so good for me” and “such a gentleman” kept spilling from her lips without her thinking. Before long, however, she realized how well he was responding to the praise and continued on purposefully. He was being so attentive, she wasn’t used to that. He used to be like this, before Jack, but a lot had changed since then. She wondered if after today, he’d go right back to his usual, stubborn self. Probably.  
Before Abigail could go too far down the rabbit hole of remembering all the stupid things John seemed to love to do, he brought her back into the moment by sucking on her clit.  
“Y-yeah, keep doing that.” John didn’t snap back with a silly comment, but Abigail could feel him smirk beneath her.  
A few more minutes of this and she was going to come on his tongue. That was rare for her these days. She usually finished herself up after John was done with her. That made her feel a little bit used and not appreciated, to tell the truth. This was certainly a welcomed change and as much as she would like to finish like this, she knew John must be straining against his pants by now and she didn’t have it in her to deny him release.  
She pulled back from John and he looked up at her with a quizzical face, as if to ask what was wrong. She noticed the coat of wetness lining his lips and stubble.  
“You look good like that” she complimented him, biting her lip. He sure was a sight to be beholden.  
“Thanks, sweetheart.” he responded, grabbing at her thighs to pull her down once more. She shook her head as a warning for him to stop.  
“You hard for me, Marston?”   
“Uh huh.” he gulped, eyes glazed over in lust.  
Abigail felt behind herself below his belt and was rewarded with his large bulge. She smiled unabashedly and unbuckled his belt, freeing his rock hard dick from his pants.  
“You know, if you’re good, I’ll let you fuck me.” Abigail purred, lazily stroking John.  
“Haven’t I been good?”  
“Yes, but I want you to do something for me.” she continued in the same tone.  
“What-,” John let out a labored groan, “What do you want from me.”  
Abigail knew he’d do anything she wanted to at this point. She had him right where she wanted him.  
“Tell me you love me.” Abigail demanded, stopping his stroke now, leaving John without any friction. She laughed lightly when he instinctively humped the air, trying to find any friction possible.   
“Abigail you know-” Abigail knew what he was about to say. He always had a hard time saying those words, for some reason. She had gotten it out of him before, but it was rare. Even Jack heard it from him more, not that that was saying much.  
“Fine then.” She bluffed, picking his skirt and bloomers off the ground and going to start putting them on.   
“No! You know I do. Ugh- I love you, Abigail. I really do.” He whimpered, frustrated out of his mind.   
Abigail dropped her clothes but made no effort to move. “There sure was nice, you stubborn man, but I don’t know.”  
“What do you mean, you don’t know? I said I loved you.” John was becoming more desperate by the second.  
“You know you’re mine, right? Every part of you, mine.” Abigail walked closer to him and bent to eye level with John, maintaining intense eye contact.  
“Yeah, I’m yours.” John nodded, fully aware that his cock was twitching.  
“So how about,” Abigail paused, “A ‘I love you, mistress’?”  
John looked up at her bewildered, but after a pause of no longer than a second, repeated, “I love you, mistress.”   
“That’s a good boy. You’re doing such a good job listening today.” Abigail praised as sunk down on his cock. Fuck, she had missed this.  
“God, you feel so good,” John thrust up into her “and so tight. Fuck.”  
“We could do this more if you weren’t such an ass” Abigail retorted in a faux sharp tone.  
“Yeah, yeah. You’ve teased me enough tonight.” John retorted, grabbing her hips roughly, pulling her down towards him. She let him, she liked enjoying herself and letting him do the work.  
It didn’t take long of bouncing on his thick length before Abigail came undone (before John for once), moaning her partner’s name loudly. He helped her ride out her orgasm and subsequently tried to pull out.  
“No, cum in me. Please.” Abigail requested, sensitive but still turned on. Abigail knew John preferred to finish in her and he had earned the privilege today.  
Abigail didn’t have to tell John twice. The words themselves almost sent him over the edge. A couple more strokes and he finished inside her, happy as a lark.   
The two of them laid down in silence for a moment, Abigail on top of John, before John lifted her head and said, “Y’know, I really do love you.”  
“I love you too.” She gave him a quick kiss. He smiled against it.  
“Thank you. For this.” he told her, he looked in her eyes in an attempt to signal that the sentiment was genuine.   
“Sure. I best be going. Goodnight, John.”  
And just like that she was gone. John knew they’d probably be yelling at each other in the morning, but at least they had enjoyed themselves for the night.


End file.
